This invention is directed to a flat glass washing machine which can be rapidly adjusted to enable it to handle different thicknesses of glass. Conventional flat glass washing machines have upper and lower frames which carry aligned sets of brushes and rollers. These machines also have water/detergent piping and spray nozzles for applying washing solution to the sheets of glass and air blast tubes to remove the washing solution and dry the glass. These machines are initially set to handle glass sheets of a minimum thickness which pass between the sets of brushes and rollers. The upper frame is usually manually adjustable relative to the lower frame to permit the sets of brushes and rollers to accommodate glass of greater thickness. Some of these conventional glass washing machines have the upper frame pivotally mounted on the lower frame so that it can be tilted upwardly relative to the lower frame for ease of cleaning and maintenance of the sets of brushes and rollers. However, these conventional machines generally are manually adjustable to clean glass sheets of varying thicknesses.
An object of this invention is a flat glass washing machine having a pneumatic actuated mechanism for rapidly raising its upper frame through several preselected distances to enable it to handle different thicknesses of glass.
Another object of this invention is a flat glass washing machine having a pneumatic actuated mechanism for rapidly adjusting a pivotally mounted upper frame to handle glass of different thicknesses.
Yet another object of this invention is a flat glass washing machine having a pneumatically actuated adjustment mechanism which allows the selection and rapid adjustment of the machine to handle glass in three different ranges of thickness.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.